


Behind Closed Doors

by moderndayportia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Dom!Kakashi, Don't Read on the Bus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kimono Abuse, Light BDSM, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndayportia/pseuds/moderndayportia
Summary: As Hokage, Kakashi often has to contend with public scrutiny and attend tedious formal events. Thankfully Sakura's kinky little secret is making the evening a lot more fun.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Don't worry about timelines. Consider this AU and enjoy the smut. Also, interesting fact- I started out wanting to write fluff, but then this happend, so..... Enjoy!

Kakashi watched her from across the room.

It was a mahogany-paneled space of an expensive ryokan that had been chosen because it was just enough distance from Konoha to make their guests feel special.  The room was a sea of over-curated modern formal wear, and Sakura, in a gem-like maroon kimono with an understated plum blossom motif, stood out. Her pink hair was loosely piled on the top of her head and a brilliant gold obi adorned her narrow waist. She was beautiful, elegant and regal, as befitting the Hokage’s escort. 

As Sakura sipped from a delicate flute of champagne and chatted politely with the flirting diplomatic envoy from Kirigakure, Kakashi observed her shamelessly.

The Hokage often had to attend these stuffy political affairs filled with boring men and shrewd women elbowing past each other to claim even a minute of his attention.

But tonight the only person in the room worth his attention was Sakura.

To Kakashi’s right a windbag from the Daimyo’s court was prattling on about tariffs on rice exports, while to his left a preening busy-body from the Chamber of Commerce was nodding her head and reacting just a bit too dramatically. They were clearly working together.

Kakashi hummed and tilted his head as if he were paying attention.

Today he’d forgone the Hokage robe and hat for a tux, well-tailored and expensive enough to complement Sakura’s kimono. His button-up shirt was matte black, and he’d discarded the bow tie, because, dammit, he was the Hokage and he may as well have his way sometimes. With his mask concealing half his face, the full ensemble gave the appearance of someone who was hoping not to be seen. If not for the notable silver hair springing from his head, he might have been able to melt into the shadows and hide.

Earlier Sakura had given him a heated once-over and told him he looked dangerous.

Dangerous, maybe, but he had no weapons on him. The suit was tailored so well that he couldn’t even carry a kunai. But the ANBU guards concealed by genjutsu on the ceiling and along the perimeter of the room were monitoring him closely. As always. And there was Sakura, who undoubtedly had some poison-tipped senbon secreted away in the sleeves of her kimono.

She had more secrets too.

Kakashi casually slid his hand into his pocket and fingered a small remote.

Sakura had fun secrets. _Very fun ones._

He shifted nonchalantly from one leg to the other and her eyes immediately darted over to clock his movement. She was hyper-aware of everything he did. She was anticipating him.

 _Good_.

When her gaze returned reluctantly to the handsome man speaking to her, Kakashi’s thumb slid up on the remote and the vibrator buried deep inside her pussy sprang to life in a low, gentle hum.

Her shoulders stiffened, but she glanced at him only briefly.

Not good enough. He wanted more of her attention.

“Ahh, that does sound like a problem, Torii-san. Perhaps you’d like to bring it up with the council?” Kakashi interrupted his droning companion with an affectation of thoughtfulness.

“Yes, you’re absolutely right, Hokage-sama,” the obsequious man agreed cheerfully before continuing his tiresome pitch, the woman from the Chamber of Commerce nodding overly-enthusiastically and encouraging him on.

Kakashi ignored them and watched Sakura like a hawk. If she was feeling any discomfort at all, she was great at concealing it. But he already knew that about her. She was good at hiding things.

That’s why they were playing this game.

When Sakura laughed in a carefree way that made her face light up and raised her glass to drink, his thumb slid the dial on the remote higher.

The glass froze at her lips and a pretty pink blush blossomed across her cheeks.

Much better.

She recovered somewhat rigidly and set her glass down on a tray as a waiter passed by. Her hands folded demurely in front of her, she continued her conversation, the perfect image of a lady.

He would bet that she was dripping.

The windbag made a joke that he didn’t listen to, and Kakashi gave a disingenuous chuckle. His thumb pushed the lever up to maximum intensity.

Sakura bit her lip and swayed a little on the spot. He quickly ratcheted the power down, and when she warily met his heavy-lidded gaze, he glared at her steadily, signaling that this was only a temporary reprieve. She shook her head a little, but his intent blurred the room around them and what was coming snapped into focus.

Sakura’s eyes widened, and he could see the dip of her throat as she swallowed nervously. At the earliest possible moment, Sakura excused herself from the conversation to walk discreetly over to a table laid out with colorful canapés where she stood stiffly, showing the intricately tied bow of her obi to him, as she pretended to consider her choices.  
  
Kakashi smirked under his mask.

His thumb pressed the dial on the remote all the way up and held it there.  
  
Sakura’s body snapped even straighter, and when he didn’t back down, she gasped and bent at the waist, her arms reaching to brace herself on the table as the unbidden pleasure rolled through her in waves. Her fingers twisted into the pristine white table cloth and her knees buckled slightly.

“Sakura-sama?” a concerned man asked with alarm. “Are you all right?”

Kakashi took that as his cue. “Excuse me,” he said to the windbag, abandoning him mid-sentence, gulping like a fish.

Kakashi crossed the room in the blink of an eye and appeared between Sakura and the intervening samaritan just as he was about to touch her elbow.

“Hokage-sama!” the man jerked back in surprise. Kakashi swore that these politicians forgot he was a ninja.

“Thank you. It seems my wife had a little too much to drink. I’ll take it from here.”

“Of course,” the man bowed and backed away.

“Kakashi—“ Sakura protested softly, the intense buzzing still throbbing inside her.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Kakashi said for the crowd with marked amusement as he ran his hand soothingly around her shoulders.

He pulled her into his concerned embrace and just held her for a moment to let her gather her strength and suppress her feelings of embarrassment. He didn’t care about the other people in the room or their subtly peering eyes.

Right now it was just about him and his wife.

His very, very horny wife.

She quivered against him as he murmured carefully into her ear.

“Are you wet for me?” She nodded slightly.

“Are your nipples hard?” She pressed her forehead into his shoulder and panted.  
  
“Do you need to cum?”

“Yes,” her voice was something like a breath.

“Okay, let’s go,” he whispered lowly, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “Before you cum in front of our distinguished guests.”

Sakura leaned compliantly into him as he escorted her out of the room past the crowd of scrutinizing party guests. Some looked concerned, some looked disapproving, but Kakashi didn’t care. All that mattered was the trembling heat of Sakura against his side, the pink of her cheeks, and the wanton look in her eyes hidden beneath sooty eyelashes.

If he wasn’t so cruel he would reach into his pocket and turn the vibrator down. But they both knew he was a sadistic man who loved to get her as worked up as possible.

Kakashi quickly ushered Sakura across the marbled lobby, waving off the concerned gasps of the overly-attentive hotel hostess, before guiding her onto an open elevator. 

He held up his palm to stop an ANBU agent— Genma, he noted— from stepping on with them. “Catch the next one,” he instructed as the bell dinged and the doors slid closed. Genma gave a distressed “Hey!” but then they were leaving him behind and rising up into the sky. Just the two of them. 

Kakashi turned to his prey.

She was standing against the back wall, bracing herself shamelessly against the mirror. One hand was pressed against her collarbone, the other low against her belly. Her lips were parted for quick breaths to rush in and out, and she moaned and licked them as her back arched slightly.  
  
She looked ready to be fucked.

Kakashi’s well-tailored trousers felt too tight. He turned his chin to glance up at the camera in the corner and contemplated risking it. There was a STOP button on the panel behind him. A push of a button, a snip of a wire, and he could easily unwrap her and have her right here, somewhere between the lobby and the top floor.

But no— it wouldn’t work.

In the halcyon days before his inauguration he could get away with taking her in an elevator. In a stairway. In the alley behind Ichiraku. In a broom closet in the admin building. Even under that one tree in training ground 12.

But not now.

People were always watching him now.  People were always watching _them_ now.

Kakashi rallied his patience and slouched against the wall. He took a deep breath to relax and studied his wife languidly. She was tense, wound tight, chewing on her lip as she struggled not to come apart in front of him.  Her face was a canvas of unsuppressed desire.

“Kakashi, please—.“

Sakura was getting to that point where she wasn’t above begging.

_Yes. He liked her there._

“It doesn’t go up any higher,” he teased, voice coming out at a strikingly lower register.

“That’s not what I mean,” she whined, bending forward slightly as her eyes drifted closed. The elevator halted at their floor and the doors slid open onto lushly carpeted hallway of the penthouse level.

Kakashi took one last second to memorize her, a beautiful vision of traditional grace, panting against the wall of the elevator and getting off on a vibrator he had pushed deep inside her a few hours ago. And then he gently took her hand in his and led her off towards their suite.

The ANBU guard in the hallway stiffened up and quickly looked from Sakura to him with concern, but Kakashi waved him and the one concealed on the ceiling above the door off with a simple gesture. “Too much to drink,” he sighed lightly. “She holds her liquor worse than Tsunade-sama.”

The visible ANBU—Raidou—stifled a chuckle before disappearing.

Sakura was too distracted to defend herself.                

Kakashi searched his pockets absently for the room key as Sakura swayed behind him, eyes half closed, lost in the intense sensations rumbling deep inside her.

When he finally unlocked the door, he quickly pulled her by the wrist after him into the suite, letting the door slam shut behind them. He drew her down the hallway and then into the bedroom, where he turned the corner and swiftly pinned her up against the wall. The bed seemed too far away.

“Kakashi—“

His hand dug up underneath her stiff obi and pressed against her belly. Even through the layers of silk and fabric he could feel the vibrations that were driving her crazy. He tugged his mask off and buried his face into the curve of her neck, where she smelled delicate like roses. He inhaled her scent, and she moaned long and throaty as her belly clenched under his hand.

She was on the brink.

Kakashi cupped a gentle hand against her cheek, tilting her face up towards his and catching burning eyes in his gaze. “What do you need, Sakura? Less or more?”

She looked up at him lustfully, and then her eyes fell with hazy need to his mouth. “More,” she breathed.

A smiled quirked the corner of his lips before they descended against hers. She melted into his kiss.

His hand drifted from her cheek to her hair and his fingers brushed through it until he found the senbon holding it all together and pulled them out. He stabbed them into the wall above her head to deal with later as her fragrant hair tumbled loose around his hand and down her shoulders.

“You smell so good tonight,” Kakashi mumbled into her mouth, before his lips left hers to press against her jaw, the hand in her hair angling her head back.

“It’s the—uhn—the perfume—yes, there—you gave me for my birthday,” she managed to work the words out.

“I wasn’t talking about your perfume,” he rumbled, dragging a hand down her belly to yank at the seam of fabric over her right hip. She gave a little gasp as he pulled roughly and then his hand was burrowing its way through the layers of robes before it came to press against her dripping sex.

She wasn't wearing panties. _Dangerous_.

He licked her neck and slid a finger through her wet folds to gather her dew before smearing it across her throbbing clit and teasing in gentle, but unfulfilling circles as the vibrator inside her roared against her g-spot. 

“Yes, Kakashi, yes,” she pleaded, fisting the lapels of his jacket to keep him near.

“Are you close, baby?” he asked, pulling her head back so he could memorize the delicious expression of need on her face.

“Yes, god, all night. I’ve been on edge all night, please—” she begged.

A wicked little grin lifted the corner of his mouth. “Then cum,” he ordered, before capturing her lips again in a bruising kiss. His clever finger rubbed firmly over the spot she loved and in two heart beats she was cumming on his hand and crying out into his mouth.  
  
A satisfied little moan rolled in his throat as he felt her quake and drip on his palm. Her mouth grew soft and pliant as his tongue swept through it possessively. He was getting lost in her.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door, and then the cheerful, old kimono dresser was slipping into the room and down the hallway, calling out, “Welcome back. I’m here to assist Sakura-sama with undressing.” She briskly rounded the corner and stopped in shock.

Sakura yelped. Kakashi tore his mouth away.  
  
“Out!” he roared yanking his hand from between Sakura’s legs to thrust a glistening wet finger towards the exit.

He hadn’t locked that damn door.

“Kakashi!” Sakura gasped, but the women gave a squeak and made a hasty retreat.

The door slammed closed.

Kakashi returned his attention to Sakura’s neck and grumbled in frustration, “You are never wearing one of these things again.”

“It was your idea,” she complained half-heartedly. “Kakashi—fuck—the vibrator—please.”

“No,” he dismissed, suddenly feeling petulant because his scene was breached by an outsider. “Vibrator stays. Undress me.”

He stepped back away from her and she nearly rolled her eyes at his game. But the vibrator inside her was roaring hard and Sakura felt like she was being thrust toward orgasm again too quickly. He was really pushing her tonight. She peeled herself away from the wall and was drawn like a magnet toward the handsome figure he cut in the black tux. Just looking at him made her clench harder around the thing torturing her inside.

Kakashi smiled gently as she ran her hands up the hard planes of his chest and guided the jacket off his shoulders to fall on the floor. His hand wrapped around her waist and settled on her pert ass as she began working the buttons of his shirt down with shaking but nimble fingers. She leaned in to press soft kisses to his neck and then his chest as she revealed new expanses of the scarred battlefield of his chest.

  
The shirt too fell to the ground.

She quickly undid his belt and tugged it off and discarded it with a thump.

Just as she was reaching for the button of his trousers, he stopped her. “Shoes, Sakura.”

She looked up at him with a mix of consternation and hunger and then slowly, carefully, sunk down onto her knees in front of him. The new position jostled the vibrator inside her and she gasped and collapsed slightly forward, pressing her face into his clothed thigh as trembles overtook her.

“Hey,” he calmed, petting her hair but loving watching her come apart. “You’re almost there, baby.”

Her tense hands gripped the fabric of his trousers and she whimpered, “I can’t. I can’t—”

He quickly pulled the remote from his pocket and turned the power down to halfway. “Shhh,” he soothed. “How’s that? Is that better?”

Sakura gulped in air and sat back on her heels, not looking up at him. “Yes, thank you,” she answered with diffidence

He smiled wide. His girl was so well-behaved.

She shakily unlaced and pulled each shiny black shoe off along with the socks, and he shifted to make it easier. 

She was beautiful, elegant and submissive, kneeling at his feet in her kimono with her mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips. This kind of scene was his favorite. Sakura was playing her role so well.

She looked up at him timidly as she reached to unbutton his trousers, as if asking permission. She pulled the fly down and then tugged the pants over his muscled ass and lean thighs. He too had forgone underwear tonight and his cock sprang out to meet the air proudly. Sakura’s hungry eyes were trained on it as she guided his pants down for him to step out of.

Sakura glanced up at him then, and he just raised an eyebrow. She knew what to do.

She licked her lips and leaned forward to press a kiss to the head of his cock, licking daintily at the bead of precum waiting for her there.  
  
“Use your hands,” he instructed, voice raw.  
  
She nodded and circled his length with elegantly manicured fingers as her other hand came to cup his balls. Her mouth opened and she slid him across her soft tongue, lapping and massaging at the sensitive places on the underside of his cock.

He watched her and groaned. There was something so base, so naughty about seeing his wife dressed demurely while she worked his cock into the back of her throat and played with his balls. 

He suddenly became aware of the remote in his hand then and smiled mischievously down at her as he pressed it up to full power. She gagged and yelped around his length, but he laced a hand into her hair and stopped her retreat. “Keep going, baby. Just like that,” his voice was gritty and strained. Her eyes closed in needy defeat and she submitted to his control, her tongue working more wantonly and her hips rocking against nothing as she worshiped his cock.

“Ugh, so good, so fucking good, Sakura,” Kakashi sighed as she swallowed around him, the little moans and whimpers the vibrator was drawing from her caressing his length. He couldn’t help thrusting his hips into her mouth a little.  “God, your lips look so pretty stretched around my cock.”

Sakura moaned heatedly and stroked the base tighter with her fingers. He could feel himself swelling up as she pressed forward to swallow him whole. But the hand in her hair yanked her back. “Open—urgh—your tongue, out—yeah, like that,” he ground out as his balls pulled up tight and he came, shooting globs of hot semen into her waiting mouth.

“Yes, fuck,” he groaned at the erotic sight and rubbed the head of his cock along her tongue, smearing his release. “You gorgeous bitch,” he growled.

Sakura was staring up at him dreamily as he used her mouth. She didn’t care anymore. All that mattered was that she was being tortured by the vibrator and he had the key to make it stop. 

Kakashi stroked hair from her sweaty forehead softly as he pulled his cock away. “Swallow it all, baby.”

She licked her lips and closed them, tasting him throughout every corner of her mouth.

Kakashi just held her face as he panted and watched her pretty lips with awe.

“Please, Kakashi—please—the vibrator—“ she reminded, nuzzling weakly into his hand.

He came out of his post-orgasmic haze then and remembered what was happening.  
  
“Yes, the vibrator,” he grabbed her elbows and yanked her up to stand, and she cried out at what the new position did to the thing buried inside her. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her in close against his naked body. “Let’s get you out of this.

“No,” Sakura complained weakly into his shoulder, “The vibrator—just turn it off.”

But then Kakashi absently tossed the remote over his head and she watched it arch and fall to the ground somewhere beyond the bed. He grabbed the beautifully braided cord of her obi jime and pulled her across the room after him as he worked to unknot it. It was hastily discarded on the duvet.

Kakashi then pulled her against his chest and turned his attention to her intricately tied obi on her back. It was done in a way he had never seen, artistically folded and knotted to highlight its golden leaf pattern and Sakura’s petite frame. He briefly felt bad for scaring the talented old kimono dresser who had done this for Sakura, but then he realized that he had no idea how to get her out of it. He dug his hands through it looking for where it started to no avail.

“I hate the idea of you being in something I can’t take off you,” he muttered.

She huffed at his temper. “That poor woman.”

“Fuck it,” Kakashi barked and shoved her onto the bed. She fell in an inelegant sprawl onto her back, and Kakashi grabbed one of her sleeves and dug around to find a kunai she’d secreted there. “I’ll cut you out of this damn thing.”

Sakura’s eyes sparked, her usual personality suddenly burning through. “Do it and I’ll murder you,” she threatened as her hair trigger temper threatened to set off.

Kakashi loomed over her and drew his face close to hers, his nose almost toughing hers, as he caged her in his dominating aura. “Murder me and who will fuck you like you deserve?” he scowled at her threat, all fierce and alpha male. He pressed the kunai into position.

“Please,” she begged, meeting his hard with her soft. But he wasn’t in the mood for manipulation.

Kakashi ignored her and yanked the kunai up through the obi and obiage. An extraordinary tearing sound filled the room. Sakura squealed a little, unbelieving that he would destroy something so precious.

But Kakashi didn’t care.

He wanted to fuck her.

He yanked the bulky belts away from her with a feral growl and threw them to the carpet.

“Kakashi—“ Sakura gasped at the violence.

“Shut up,” he rasped, “and get out of this.” He used the kunai to quickly slice through the unadorned koshi himo, before sending the weapon sailing through the air to embed it in the headboard with a thunk. He was close now. He yanked the nagajuban open, and then tore open the light cotton robe she wore underneath, and then there she was in nothing but her skin. Her luscious breasts were heaving and her hard nipples were inviting his attention. The neatly trimmed hair at the apex of her thighs shimmered with her wetness.

Kakashi’s mouth watered.

He bent over and pressed his nose into the patch of pink hair to smell the sweet bouquet of her arousal. The incessant vibration from inside her tickled his nose.

“Please,” Sakura cried out and spread her legs wide open for him. He wasted no time pulling them over his shoulders and burying his face in her needy pussy.  
  
Kakashi kissed her throbbing clit and Sakura thrashed about and cried as she struggled to free her arms from the sleeves of her robes. Kakashi groaned. She was so slick and wet, her thighs even slippery. She must have been aching for him for hours.

It was time to take care of that.

He ran his tongue around her clit in tight circles and pressed two fingers into her sopping entrance, pushing them up alongside the vibrator and stretching her fuller. She cried out and her back arched hard. He closed his mouth over her clit and sucked. And then she was instantly cumming. Her freed hands here gripping his hair and her hips were thrusting up against his face as she keened and wailed. Her release rushed from her in warm, wet waves that dampened the fabric beneath her. It was too much. But it was also not enough.  
  
Kakashi blew softly against her clit and then pressed kisses to her labia as her body shivered in the aftermath. The vibrator was still roaring and making her twitch. He maneuvered the fingers still inside her to grip it and pulled it slowly, slowly out as she trembled and shook.

“Ohhhhhhh goddddddd,” she moaned.

Kakashi tossed the vibrator over his shoulder and it rolled and hit the wall where it kept rumbling against the baseboard. Neither of them noticed.  
  
His chin was soaking with her release, so he rubbed it across the shivering expanse of her belly and then stood up to survey the damage, guiding her legs off his shoulders to hang limply over the side of the bed.  
  
Sakura looked done, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the endorphin-induced bliss of the hardest orgasm he’d ever seen her have.  
  
Kakashi glanced down at his once again hard cock.

No, that just wouldn’t do.

He crawled up the length of her and grabbed her chin in his fingers before pressing gentle kisses to her supple mouth. “I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

“’Kashi,” she whined, wrapping her arms around his back. “I don't think I can.”

He hummed and kissed her slowly, sensually, stoking the embers of need that had burned so brightly through her before. His hard cock dug into her hip and she shifted under him, her body instinctually reacting to the weight. Her back arched up slightly as he showered her breasts with lazy little kisses, teasing her slowly and ignoring the nipples that were aching for his attention.

“Mmmm,” she moaned weakly as he blew against a nipple, making it stand even taller for him. “How do you do this to me?”

Kakashi pulled back to smile at her with a languid sexiness. He knew her. He knew her body. He knew how to push her to pleasurable places she wouldn’t be able to get to without him. He was an expert in Sakura.

His eyes caught sight of the braided obi jime chord on the bed above her head and he had an idea.  He reached out to grab it and then climbed off her and the bed. “Don’t worry baby. You just lay there and relax. I’ll take care of everything,” he purred as her sluggish gaze followed him.

Her feet were hanging off the end of the bed, one zori missing and the other still somehow on. Kakashi kneeled and gathered her ankles on his knee before gently pulling the tabi socks off. He used the the beautiful obi jime to work a quick but strong bind around her ankles, securing them together. Sakura tested the bond a bit as he stroked the arches of her feet and kissed her thighs.

She sighed contently and he chuckled a little. His spitfire of a wife loved bondage.

Kakashi stood and grabbed her hips to swiftly flip her over onto her stomach. She gave a little yelp and looked back at him over her shoulder curiously as he plotted his course. Her lean thighs and the perky curves of her ass had desire coiling tight in his groin. A primal need to be inside her was clouding his mind. Kakashi crawled onto the bed and pressed kisses along her spine as he straddled her legs. His hair and lips brushed over her skin and made it twitch.

Sakura hummed a little and rested her cheek on the duvet, already floating on a high.

Kakashi loomed over her, feeling that swell of masculine ego he got whenever Sakura let him take her to this place. He gathered her wrists and held them above her head in one hand, and tugged her hips slightly up off the bed with the other. Her knees scooted forward and her weight shifted as he held her in position. “Just like this for me baby.”  
  
Sakura moaned.

The hand on her hip left for a moment as he positioned his dripping cock and then he pressed forward and along the seam of her folds. With her thighs held together, it made for a snug fit.

The fleshy lips of her slippery pussy cradled his length as he slid forward and then back, and when the blunt head of his cock bumped over her clit Sakura grunted and tried to push back against him, but he held her in place as she dripped on his cock.

He tortured her like that, slowly and thoroughly, dragging the head of his cock back over her opening, and then pressing forward to tease her clit, over and over until she was mewling and turning her wrists in his hand.

“Kakashi—stop—ughn—teasing me—oh god please,” Sakura begged at last.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Please, put it inside,” she whined.

“You want my cock inside? Does this greedy pussy need something else in it now?”

“Yes, please fuck me. Please Kakashi. Please,” Sakura pleaded.

Kakashi was of fire. His dick withdrew again, but this time on the return he angled her hips up. “Okay, because you asked for it so nicely,” he praised, voice ragged. With the next thrust forward he sunk his cock into her delicious heat and didn’t stop until the globes of her ass were pressed against his hip bones.

_Yessssss._

Her inner passage was still trembling and shaking, as if it had memorized what the vibrator was teaching. He was going to give her what she needed.  
  
Sakura keened as he started to fuck her long and deep. Squelching sounds from her oversaturated pussy filled the room. “Kakashi—“

Looking down and seeing her body spread out for him and the beautiful bounce of her ass as he thrust in, he couldn’t help himself.

His hand left her hip and swung, the palm connecting with the flawless skin of her right cheek with a loud crack.

Sakura gasped and tensed.  
  
He spanked her again and thrust deep.

“Wha—“ She started before the next impact took the words from her mouth.

“This is for making me go to these boring things,” he smacked her hard enough to leave a hand print.

“This is for having the audacity to be the most fuckable woman in the room,” another crack of flesh against flesh.

He gripped her wrists harder and arched over her to whisper darkly into her ear. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when all I can think about is how hot and wet your pussy is?” He punctuated his point with a hard thrust that made Sakura’s mouth fall open in a silent scream.

She gulped and rocked back against him, set on fire by his words.

“Yeah, you do. Of course you do,” Kakashi felt something animalistic growling deep inside him.

“Oh—god—fuck—yes,” Sakura panted in staccato.

He smirked and thrust into her faster. A burning need to cum inside her roiled up inside him and Kakashi let himself go. Hard, sharp thrusts had his balls smacking against the globes of her ass. Her bound legs were bending and straightening behind him as her body rolled from his force.  
  
Sakura sobbed and choked on broken syllables as she begged him to bring her once more to the brink.  
  
“Do it,” Kakashi commanded, his voice a sharp knife, as he dug his fingers into her hip and thrust with abandon into her pulsing heat.

And then Sakura succumbed.

Kakashi tensed as her body milked him towards euphoria. Something took control of him then and his hips beat a primal cadence against her ass. And then he came deep inside her, filling up all of the empty space left with his hot seed.

He gritted his teeth and moaned long and low as her greedy pussy demanded every drop.

And then he collapsed forward, just catching himself on his elbow in time to keep from smashing his petite wife with his weight.

Sakura’s forehead was pressed against the duvet and she was breathing heavily.

Kakashi released her wrists and brushed his hand through her sweaty hair. “Are you okay, baby?”

“I feel like I died,” Sakura joked weakly, turning her head to look at him. “I don’t even know how many times you made me cum.”

Kakashi felt a sense of pride swelling in his chest. “You were perfect,” he hummed and kissed her temple, before lifting himself to pull out of her and climb off.  
  
He quickly unbound her ankles and when she spread her legs to stretch a bit, his eyes locked onto the place between her thighs where his seed was dripping out of her and onto the robes below. He felt himself getting stiffer then and quickly averted his eyes.

He climbed back onto the bed and then pulled Sakura up into his arms as he leaned back against the head board. Sakura rested passively against his bare chest for a while as he stroked her back and they both processed the mind blowing sex they’d just had.

It was bliss.

And then Sakura’s voice suddenly cut through the calm. “I can’t believe you destroyed the obi. And now there’s cum all over everything else.”

“Who cares? Just buy another one,” Kakashi dismissed with his usual aloofness.

Sakura turned to balk at him. “It was on loan from the Daimyo, you idiot.”  
  
His head snapped up. “What?”

“I told you! I told you that yesterday. Were you not listening?”

“When?”

“When we were in the bath,” she said, voice growing higher.

“Maa, Sakura, you know I can’t focus on anything when you’re naked.”

“You’re such a perv. And just how is all of this going to improve our reputation?” She swept her hand around the room and Kakashi saw what she meant. There were senbon embedded in the wall, a kunai in the headboard, his rumpled suit on the floor across the room, a dying vibrator rumbling against the floor board under the mirror, the torn apart pieces of a very expensive obi on the carpet by the bed, and the cum stained robes of her kimono underneath them.

“We should really clean up before the maid comes,” he patted her arm and observed unhelpfully.

“You think!” Sakura answered, her voice growing even louder and her hands fisting in frustration.

“Yes. But first—” he hopped off the bed and then scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. She gave a little yelp. 

“What are you doing?” she screamed and smacked his ass.

“Let’s take advantage of the water. You’re dirty and clearly need to relax.”  
  
“Kakashi,” she complained as he walked over to their expansive private balcony and slid the door open.

Genma was standing out there at his post. He crossed his arms and turned to look at his friend and his friend’s wife’s ass without even an ounce of surprise. He was, as usual, unimpressed with their antics. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him in a way that said ‘Fuck off or I will murder you if you look at my wife’s ass one more time.’

Genma gave a much put-upon sigh and disappeared.

All clear, Kakashi set his tempestuous wife down on the ground and then climbed into their private rotten-buro, fed by waters deep beneath the earth and heated at just the right temperature for relaxation.

“Kakashi! You have to wash off first,” Sakura scolded his lack of manners.

“You think the hotel isn’t going to disinfect this entire place after we leave?” he half-joked and held out his hand.  
  
“Really,” Sakura griped as she crawled in beside him, “We have to do something about our reputation.”

“Who cares,” Kakashi dismissed, pulling his naked wife to settle on his lap.

She rested her head on his shoulder for a bit and he dared to hope that the water would keep her placated, but then she suddenly started up again. “Why’d you have to tell everyone that I drank too much? Now they’re all going to think I’m a lush!”

“You are very lush,” Kakashi teased, reaching to palm the soft roundness of her breasts in his hands.

“Shut up,” Sakura sighed. “Next time I get to choose the game.”

“Oh?” he quirked at an eyebrow at her before his tongue found the straight path of her collarbone and traced it along. 

“Yes,” she answered, a little breathless. “I’m thinking a cock ring.”

He hummed in agreement as he rubbed his forehead into the turn of her neck and grazed his teeth over her throbbing pulse point.

“Maybe nipple clamps.”

“Ah.” His thumbs brushed lightly over the hard pebbles of her nipples as he nibbled at her neck.

“Ugh—and—yes—a butt plug—fuck—.”

Kakashi chuckled lightly as her hips began working little circles on his lap, her body already aching for more.

“Kakashi—I’m not joking—ughn.”

His fingers slipped into the water and ghosted across her belly.

“Anything you want Sakura. Anything at all,” he answered. 

“Really?” she asked, looking up at him with big green eyes.

He nodded as his fingers slid lower.

“Right now I want you to fuck me again,” she said simply.

“With pleasure,” he purred.

* * *

The night breeze carried the sound of splashing water and Sakura’s cries across the private balcony and up into the sky. The two ANBU agents up on the roof shifted uncomfortably.

“Looks like they’re at it again,” Iwashi observed.

“Genma said he thinks they were fucking in the elevator earlier,” Raidou quipped.

“That’s nothing. Izumo caught them on the Hokage desk last week.” 

“A little afternoon delight, huh?”

Both men chuckled.

A particularly impassioned cry from Sakura tore through the darkness. 

“Lucky guy.”  
  
“He deserves it though,” Raidou said. And then his mind turned to the well-known story of two mere humans fighting amongst gods at the end of the world.

“They both do." 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you have fun? Great! Your comments and kudos are the fuel that keeps me writing.
> 
> Want more? Follow my NSFW tumblr at [moderndayportia](https://moderndayportia.tumblr.com/) for more kinky fun. Maybe if you drop a request in my askbox you'll get a fun surprise.


End file.
